


Shadows at Skyfall

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Community: MI6 Cafe | mi6_cafe, F/M, Shadow Brethren, These wild characters don't get enough love, not sure this fic helps any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: What better way to pass your forced downtime than by organizing a hunting trip with a secret society of other rich folks from around the world?
Relationships: Muffy/Winthrop (The Adventure Zone)
Kudos: 9
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	Shadows at Skyfall

**Author's Note:**

> For Choose Your Own Adventure April: Agent Wai Lin joins you: Create a James Bond X {fandom} crossover with a crossover that’s not currently on AO3  
> Also, I'm blaming Rose for encouraging this.  
> Also the image is not mine, it was a pin design of the month. I only changed the text.

[ ](https://imgur.com/vFy5m51)

James Bond, Agent 007, member of Her Majesty’s Secret Service, was in mandatory leave. He had started the takedown of Spectre, but evidently now it would be up to the boffins in Q branch to complete it. And he was told to take the next two months to lay low and recover. 

He was not good at that. 

Not wanting to stay in the city, so close to the work he couldn’t do, he drove to Skyfall. The renovations of the old hunting lodge should be nearly complete. And if they were, he had an idea. MI6 wasn’t the only secret society he was part of.

* * *

The invitation arrived the usual way, a message left on the secure line in Latin. They responded in the same way and immediately began packing. They had grown sedentary, not leaving Kepler, West Virginia for a few years now, but the invitation to an ancient hunting lodge could not be passed up.

Forty eight hours later they were driving past the two large stags that marked the boundaries of Skyfall estate. They turned to each other and smiled. Their smiles only grew as the drive continued winding through moors and hills until they finally could see the hunting lodge. Other cars were already parked and they got out. Slipping on their signet rings, they walked up to the door.

A man stepped out to greet them, glancing discreetly at their rings, matching his own. “James Bond, at your service. Welcome to Skyfall.”

“Muffy and Winthrop Venture at yours.” They shook hands graciously. 

“Let’s grab your supplies and then allow me to show you to your room.” 

They had packed light, only a few quivers of arrows for Muffy’s longbow and Winthrop’s two favourite rifles, and their ceremonial daggers made six bags in total with all their other needs.

Gear in tow, they entered a large entrance hall with high ceilings and a roaring fireplace where others in the Shadow Brethren were relaxing and sipping fine local whisky. Decorations were sparse, but they had heard rumors that the lodge had only recently been rebuilt after a devastating fire. Their host certainly looked worn beneath his smooth exterior. 

Up the rich oak stairs there was a long hall leading to the right that had doors on the left and a balcony on the right. They were shown to the fifth door and instructed to make themselves at home. 

Looking outside, Muffy admired the great moorland and the old forest beyond. “Winthrop, I believe we’re going to be in for a treat,” she crowed delightedly.

“Even better than hunting deamons from hell?” Winthrop asked, with a carefully arched eyebrow.

She conceded with shrug of her shoulder. Her silvery top glistened with the movement. “Perhaps not, my dear. But at least our prizes here can decorate the walls. I was terribly disappointed when the daemons vanished into light. They would’ve sparked so much envy.”

“We’ll just have to tell the tale then at the fire. You’ve such a lovely way with words, I know you will make them believe us.”

The pair did indeed amaze the brethren, but only a few truly believed them. And over the next fortnight, many animals were shot and enjoyed as a roast later. It was fun to hunt with a group again, but when they returned home they found it still didn’t live up to the fight that one night in Kepler. It didn’t have the same thrill. 

* * *

When James Bond was called back for a mission, he found himself a bit saddened to be leaving the hunting lodge behind. It still held a lingering sadness, but the strange groups he had eagerly joined in uni provided many tales and brought life back to the hunting lodge. And with all the whisky they drank and bought to bring home, the local town would have good fortune for a few years.


End file.
